Anyone is what it seems
by Agirlwholikesrockproblem
Summary: Beck did not wanted to break-up with jade and tori is not the nice person everyone thinks she is.Bade and some cabbie .Sorry mistakes, first fanfiction ever pretty please give it a shot? Later chapters are better promise.
1. I Found Out

_How is this happening? It can´t be not to me I want to cry I want to run away but I can´t I don't have the tears or strength. So I just stood there numb. Not saying anything or doing nothing._

_No one notice it, nobody never notices._

_I keep asking why try ? I don´t have the answer to that so I just turn my ipod on and listen to music that makes the pain go away not all but some of it._

_Heavy metal ,rock whatever talks about pain that shows that someone out there is sharing my the end is near im gonna miss them but they sure won't. I don´t get it he left me for her. Tori is her name after that everything happen so fast cat toke tori side in everything and I moved away. André toke beck side of course he only used to get along with me because of him and Robbie even that dork weirdo of Robbie and his puppet stop talking with me. In the beginning I want revenge but now I know that that will only start a fight and I don´t need that .I'm gonna write a letter for them all . this is the end and the beginning of two different things. I just saw them the old group Robbie and cat looking at each other is so obvious that they like each other that makes me é is writing a song I supposed and tori and beck are kind of staring kind of kissing well she is kissing him but he is looking at me ._

_-take a picture it will last longer-I shout. He just look at tori and kiss her like there´s no tomor_row

-Trying to make me jealous ?with that(pointing at Tori) you don´t go far_. I know it sound like overeating but I don´t care .he turn around to say something to andre and I lead my way to out of school to face my .whats the point of living now?my grades are bad really bad im almost out of school,my parents hate me,I don´t have friends or anyone who cares so im just a dead weight in the world.i get in the car an start crying as I drive to an old bridge.i´m gonna send me down there .i hear footsteps closer and closer im driving fast to the bridge but I still hear them when im almost falling I hear a scream that was not mine it belong to_ …

-BECK! What the hell are you doing here?

-I can ask you the same thing

-you have nothing to deal with it.

-Neither do you but I tell you I like coming here when I need to think.

-but why did you scream?

-you were just about to fall from the bridge .jj-ade are y-you trying to kill yourself?

_He ask so softly that I almost thought I was dreaming I can´t hold on any longer I burst on crying_

-I got you everything is gonna be ok he said holdying me carefully

-No it will not stop lying to me I HATE YOU! You don't care about me so go back to your special girlfriend and friends and leave me alone so I can end this torture!

-jade what are you talking about?

-don´t you understand?is because of you that I wanna kill myself ok?the music is not enough.

-the music what are you talking about?are you high?

-YES,beck the music that take away the pain of seeing you every day,seeing my old friends_ I consider them as friends._

-because of me ?jade I …

-just not because of you because of my vida

-your what?

-my life. I hate my life.

-that doesn´t mean kill yourself.

-doesn´t?try to see your love of your life every god damn day and not be able to kiss him hug him just be with him...

-jade I suffer that every day since I started going out with tori!

-what ?so why are you with her?

-jade is something you need to know

-no kidding?_sarcasm is one of my talents_

-Ok here it goes,one day….

FLASHBACK

-Beck?

-Hey whats up tori?

-Do you have a moment?

-only If it is quick I have to go get jade at her home.

-ok here is the deal. Or you start dating me and totally despise jade or you and your friends are dead

-I burst on laughing hey what play are you trying to ?you are gonna get the character without doubt

-read my lips . .

And out of nowhere she takes a gun.

-wow wow calm down tori are you crazy?

-yeah crazy for you Beck I love but you don´t seem to get it.

-I love jade

-do I look like I care?

-tori you can´t do this

-why?

-you are sick and you are going to jail

-you miss a detail

-WHAT?

-my dad is a cop so do the math pretty boy.

Are you taking the deal or not?

-i-i-I guess so but only can´t hurt jade or anyone else.

-fine but if you broke your promise jade will be the first to suffer

-I swallowed hard o-ok just don´t hurt her

-ok sweetheart now kiss me and go break up with your stupid girlfriend…

END OF FLASHBACK

-So now you get it?

-IM GONNA KILL THAT BITCH IM GONNA RIP OFF HER HAIR ONE BY ONE AND SET HER ON FIRE!

-calm down there´s nothing we can do

-beck did she hurt cat?

-jade i-I ´m not sure

-what did she do?

-By what cat toll me she said that if she wasn´t nice to her she will hurt you and Robbie pretty bad.

-that is it im gonna take her down.

-how?

-with a little thing called gun

-do you have a gun?

-yeah…

-jade how many of them?

-just four._ I try to seem innocent but it doesn´t work out_

-just four? Just four? Are they legal?

-well kind of

-jade …

-fine they were because they belong to my father but they are mine now and since im under age I can´t have them so they are illegal happy?

-yeah ,just two more things

-WHAT?

-1-get in the car is starting to rain

-fine I said walking to the car and the second one?

-kiss me

-that I like it more

So there we were at my car (wow he walk here god the boy has resistance), kissing forgetting the world like the old days

-so what are we gonna do now?

-I might have an ideia…


	2. School is Hard

-for the last time jade we can´t kill her!

-why not?i have the weapon ,you have the precision

-the precision?

-yeah,you think I don´t knew that you practice archery?

-that´s supposed to be a secret .

-you know you can´t hide anything from me_ I said with puppy eyes_

-jade,we can´t do this,if tori see us I can´t even imagine

-oh god beck control ok she said if you broke your promise she will came after me right?

-y-yeah but what's the point?

-I can take care of myself_ I can i´ve been doing it all my life sad but true._

-are you insane she point me a gun just to I accept the stupid DEAL

imagine what she would make you

-Beck,beck ingenuous stupid beck

-that was rude

-I am rude is part of me

-jade katy perry songs in the morning no please

-ok but has I was saying if she even tries to come after me she will take a bullet in the brains._ Im serious_

-jade?

-yeah? _Weird He didn´t scream he seemed worried_

-this may sound bad but theres something I need to tell you

-what?_ I´m getting scared is he leaving me again?no it can´t be_

Talk now

-fine this is serious I have two options for you

What?i asked again but now I am confused

-one are you an spy from cia or two are you addicted to hunger games?

-BECK!

-what?_ He looks so hot with a little boy voice_

-you almost give me a heart attack !

-this is serious are you or not?

-GOD! Why do I love you? Seriously?

-jade are you or not?

-Unfortunately i´m not an spy and what the hell is hunger games?

-you don´t know what hunger games is?

-apparently no .

-that´s it tonight you and me movie

-beck you know we can´t

-why? Oh yeah right the bitch

I gasp_ it was the first time I heard beck calling a name to a women seriously one time we saw in the news a woman who killed the 3 kids and all that he could say was poor woman I hope she is in the madhouse ._

-wow my men is growing up.

-you´re man?we both turn around to see tori in meat and bone

-jade how many times do I have to tell you I hate you i´m with tori now leave me alone.

_He put his arm around her and I feel like throwing up but since I was in the middle of school that wasn't a good ideia_

Jade?i hear calling

-WHAT VEGA?

Stay away from beck or we are gonna have problems!

-_I laugh humorless_ what kind of problems?i hit back defiantly

-you don´t wanna know.

-I sure do . you don´t know half of the things I can do so shut the fuck up

-She gasped

-what never anyone told you a bad word I have a list plenty of them just to describe you.

next thing I know she was running closer to me way too close.

-what are you gonna hit me? Go ahead and stain your reputation. She thing about it during like 2 minutes and then said

-you are not worth it.

Seriously you take all this time just to do that shitty comeback god you are worst than I thought.

She just stood there numb. Exactly how I was been feeling for the last two months.i know that I risked too much in saying all that but whatever if she wants to kill me at least I die happy.

Too bad my cell phone had no battery or else this will be a hit on internet or maybe a picture of her face just to remember later. the bell ring and everyone who was watching begun to go to classes tori included. This is gonna be an awesome day.

Later, at lunch we wore the topic of everybody I ate my lunch alone well I was trying but ten in ten seconds some random kid just showed up and ask some stupid question some of them were really ridiculous some kid ask if I hit her so hard that she has her face disfigured not that I don´t wanted to but I couldn´t not for cat safety I don´t know if after kills me goes even more crazy and start killing everyone that means something to Beck. About Cat I didn´t show up too much but she mean a lot to me she was like a sister. a little one. almost a baby but still a sister. The kind of sister that you say you hate for her being so boring, talking too much or stuff but in the end you love her.

-Jade what you said to tori this morning was awesome !_ see another person I have never seen in my life starts talking with me._

-back off kiddo but thanks I think

-no problem but if any day you feel lonely call me

-yeah when pigs fly and you be the last man on earth I may consider it._ Have you seen your face lately_?

-you sure are hard!_ he didn´t looked offended but amazed cool I guess_

-i´m just not sending your hopes to high that's all.

-Ok bye see you around Jadey

-WHAT THE HELL?_ I meet this kid two minutes ago and he is already giving me nicknames I already hate it when cat does that …why i'm I talking this much about her today?i really miss her no doubt on that._

_I miss everyone I miss hearing André playing the piano and cheering everyone up I even miss hearing Robbie trying to flirt with cat ,I miss beck getting my black coffee with two sugars_

_I can see them in a few tables in front beck is giving me looks of of…well something I don´t know if he is making fun of tori because, I can hear her telling for the millionth time what happen this morning or just being nice .is hard yesterday he save me from an certain death and I could finally kiss him and today I almost can´t look at him._

_now I think if he decide not to go that night I will be dead by now. He is my hero when I was a child I never had a hero most of kids say stuff like spider man hulk or batman but the only time someone ask me that out loud I said my daddy i don´t know why but I answer that I guess had my john Lennon moment if he only with what? 5 years old can tell his teachers that they don´t know the meaning of live I can said my daddy is my hero evening not knowing why. now beck is my hero, he saved from_ dying for nothing.


	3. Night thoughts

Tori

-That bitch ! beck is mine mine MINE! I know i´m freaking out but now I have beck and she is trying to steal him from me let´s just say that she is gonna have a surprise .get ready jade the last time anyone will you is gonna be at your funeral where I of course will go all dressed in red showing my "pain" while I kiss beck on the top of your coffin. west you are going down now where my sweet pie of beck?it is better that he is not with her or we gonna have trouble not for him of course but fro other people muahahahaha (evil laugh).

Jade

Beck is here at my house we are trying to find a way to take that fucking prude down but since we got nothing and he as to leave I turn the music on

-bye beck take care

-bye jade don´t die

I smile- I will try. beck?

-yeah?

-can you kiss me?_ I hope he can but I don´t know if he wants to take risks_

-Jade I don´t know its dangerous.

-c´mon do you think she put cameras im my house?

-fine come here babe

-don´t call me that _–I said pretending be upset._

-sorry i´ve got to go the other one is waiting I love you

-o.k. bye love you too I said slowly

As soon he left my house I turn the music and started thinking along with it

Had enough breaking Benjamin

Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

I hate her so much she ruined my life I wanna kill her with my bare hands choke her to death and when she is almost dying making her my punch bag until she feels nothing. Until she lost her tears and strength like me…

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you.

Then i started thinking about beck i love him so much i don´t think he knows how much.i problaby sound like a stupid teenager saying stuff like _"we will live happy ever after in our pink kingdom where no one dies and no one is bad_".man, reality really sucks.

One of my favorites come next in my ipod it remembers me about beck the time I wasn´t with him

Seether-broken ft amy lee

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're nowhere  
You've gone away,  
You don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

you´ve gona away you don´t feel me ...here...anymore

By the end of the song I was in tears how and why did this happen why me why us? All of us me ,beck and cat the others two can go fuck themselves ok i'm being mean ,but Robbie doesn´t understand half things that happen so he just keep doing his life and André does not take is eyes off tori so is not like he notice anything. But I think that is weird beck and André are best friends so they should tell everything each other right? Maybe André is with tori in this shit .no it can´t be. not him. He may not give a shit about me but he is a good person. maybe she manipulates him telling him…no no no it will not work with André.it works with beck because of I am the problem.i´m always the problem I don´t get what did I do wrong to deserve this .tomorrow i´m gonna find a way to take her down but right now i´m too tired.

Beck

I left jade´s house to go to tori´s but i´m gonna text her telling her that my parents don´t let me out or something, like it. ,jade looked so hurt when I left that almost make me wanna kill tori not that I didn´t wanted before but more,the love of my life hurt kills me inside.i need a hot shower and a good night of sleep .oh I got a text… from… tori ha why doesn´t she live me alone?why?

From: tori

Why aren´t you coming?why your parents don´t let you?ARE YOU LYING?´cuz if you are I already have a little revenge to jade .

What?already has… o god I have to call her

After two rings she answer it

-hyy baby why aren´t you coming?

-i´ve already told you my parents don´t let me

-why did you call?

-tori, when you texted me said you already had a revenge to jade what did you mean?

-hahaha I heard her laugh in the other side. I hate that laugh.** Seriously.**

Don´t worry she wouldn´t get hurt …too much

-tori, ! she hang up what she is doing?she is completely out of control I should call jade

-jade ,jade ?

-beck why are you calling?

-are you ok?

-yeah since you about what 15 minutes?

-thanks god I just had a bad feeling

-what?'

-nothing ,nothing-I try to seem honest

-humm ok bye.

Great she bought it I think.i don´t wanna freak her out. Tori can be doing bluff

I hope so. tomorrow I have to find a way to end this torture for jade safety and for my sanity.

I love jade I have already pictured our future together our wedding our kids how they will look like this may sound girly but I love that girl to death. She know it doesn´t she.?

I lay down with my doubts and started falling a sleep thinking about the love of my life nad a way to take the damn maniac down


	4. The Revenge Begins

Jade

I wake up felling tired as hell.i spent all my night thinking about him,her or having nightmares with both kind of freak me out. all of them was tori stabbing beck and i can´t do anything about it or them telling me that is a scheme for making me look bad and not kill myself because they will be nº1 suspects. But I don´t think beck will be able to do something like loves me,right?

Beck

I dream a lot this night some odd some creepy and others happy .i am still thinking about that revenge that tori talk if is trying to kidnap jade and torture her or if… no anything bad is gonna happen to jade right?

Tori

Today is gonna be an awesome day I can feel revenge is gonna start and it will only end when I feel that she paid for what she told me yesterday . get ready jade this is one of the days that you will not forget.

No one

The sun was high and strong and every student was arriving Hollywood arts to start another day of weird but very exciting classes.

Jade

Great. Tori and beck are already here I'm gonna just pass by running and head to class. The worst day of the week that starts with the worst class of . is only a way to make us feel stupid by open your mouth like an elephant and trying to talk like that

Beck

I end up seeing jade running by me to the classroom I should let her know that we don´t have the first class today

-tori?

-yeah honey?

-i´m going to the bathroom be right back

-beck i´m not stupid I know that you are going to ´t worry I will let her know that we don´t have the first class today.

She said that with a smile that I don´t like really don´t like it at all

-o-ok see you soon.

Tori

Jade get ready this is it .i´m not gonna hurt her too much just a couple of wounds

Jade

Why is anyone in here? Maybe they are at the auditorium. If they aren´t there I will keep writing my new music.

Beck

O god this is not good I should go spy tori to see if doesn´t hurt jade.o boy here they come the cheerleaders.

-hey beck .-I hate their voice it sound fake.

-what´s up? And again they started laughing like I was a comedian

-anyway beck can you help us with something?

-what? I say coldly I don´t want to seem rude but they were really getting im my nerves.

-ok come with us if jade was here they will already be gone.

-only if didn´t take to long

quick c´mon.

I hope it is I have to go checking jade and tori

Tori

Jade,jade get ready I have a surprise for you (evil smirk)

-jade? I try too seem "pure"

-what? She asks too coldly like she already know that was me bad girl another one to pay.

-We don´t have the first class remember?

-whatever now leave-that wasn´t very nice jade

I take out my knife and point it at her

-and now what jade?

-tori,tori calm down ok?you don´t want to do this don´t worry no one will ever knoe besides you and me I have witnesses that have no problem sayind that right i´m making out with beck remember?his soft lips his shining skin so good.

Now this is the deal I stab you you run away telling that you fall and all end ok?

Jade

-no,is not ok leave alone

-if I could I will but I can´t

-I try to runaway but I feel something really sharp crossing my stomach then my legs and my left arm I start scream and I see someone running away is the last thing I saw before passing out.

Tori

That bitch kick me .

I only mean to stab her once god i´m an animal I have to run away bye jade ,die alone.

Beck

I heard someone screaming it seems like jade?JADE? o god I didn´t realize the time I start running all the school to find jade drawing in her own blood.

Gong how am I so stupid?i haveto take her to the hospital no they will thought i´m the guilty.i will take her to my r.v.

-jade,jade wake up c´mon-I try to call as I hold her in my lap I wonder why didn´t anyone come here to they probably think that she was trying for a play so they wouldn´t think it strange

-c´mon babe stay with me

-Don´t call me that-I heard her whisper before passing out again I get her in the car and drive fast as I can finally we are here I shut the door with my foot and lay her in the bed

-jade you are gonna be ok I promise ok? I have to wait for her to wake because if she wake up

And sees that im watching her body she probably freak she was bleeding why?she must have wounds she is bleeding from the arm I slowly take her coat just to see something that looked like a stab

-god jade who did this to you?why you?i almost had tears im my eyes if it was me but her?is this the revenge that tori had planned?no she is not that evil .what am I saying?she pointed me a gun just for I accept the that I think about it I should just let her shoot me and let everyone stay my fault everyone is paying.

-jade I call one more time?c´mon it already pass half a hour

-beck ,beck help me!

-jade!i say happy

-beck help me

My smile fall

-What´s wrong jade?

-it hurts

-what hurts?

-My arm,legs and my stomach

-jade you have to take off your clothe for I can see

-fine she slowly take her clothe off I had to help she almost can´t stand herself

-ok,ok now JADE!

-what?she says so quietly

-look at you. lay down i´m gonna get the aid kit

?

-yeah?

-Thank you .i smile

-what for?

-not take my to the hospital

-jade if you wanna go we will but I don´t think we sould go-I don´t know if she was being sarcastic.

-I mean it.i know that if you go to the hospital you probably will be accused of beating or something.

-thank you I know this is gonna hurt a little beat.

-what´s that?

-Something for scratches but I think that it will work on those.

Thank you.

-felling better?

-kind of.

did this to you?please don´t say tori please don´t say tori

-who do you think? one hate me tis much to stab me but don´t worry she will get what she deserve.

-JADE NO!

-what?

-do you serious think that this will stop? someone is gonna die if you keep like this but sorry to tell you but I think that it will be you

-you´re right but if her one day does something worse? O my gos if she tries to hurt cat?

-Jade are you fucking serious? You were stabbed like 1hour and half ago and you´re thinking about cat? Tori hates you not cat i´m almost sure that she convince cat to do this just to make you suffer.

-you think?

-yeah you need to start thinking more about yourself and less about cat or other need to get safe.

-How beck? Tell me how?that fucking bitch wats to watch me suffer until I die.

She was almost crying at this point

-Jade is gonna be ok I promise.

-How is gonna be ok if SHE IS TRYING TO KILL ME?

That's it she was crying

-jade we will find a way to take her down don´t worry?

-beck i-i-im scared ok?scared of never seeing you again scared of not being able to life my life our life,my future our future im scared beck I really am

-I know jade I know is gonna be better tomorrow I know it will now laydwn and try to sleep you need to rest.

-ok but one more thing,when I wake up…

I cut her off

-you wanna a black coffee with 2 sugars right?

-yeah. she smile weakly

I love you beck I really do.

-I know jade I love too..

* * *

Very ,very,cheesy final of this chapter.i hope you likeit. Any doubt ask it on reviews .you can let critics too I appreciate that tell me your honest opinion ok? Sucks love it meh whatever is .if you want you can leave any ideas in reviews I will read them all I promise .pinky just kidding that's too girly for me what about rock swear?yeah that's more like me next chapter soon …. I hope .


	5. The Next Day

**Beck**

Iwake up too early today or well I didn´t sleep at all . i´m so pissed off right now .

i wanna kill tori with my hands not shoot her in the head but make her suffer all the hate that I have inside all the disgust (for tori) all the sorry´s that I probably should be saying to jade.

For leaving her,for not tell her the truth ,for make her get hurt,for being an ass who didn´t see how she was hurting

.I´M SO DAMN STUPID! Shit I brake a glass .luckily jade didn´t wake up.i should clean the mess.

**Jade**

I wake up to see beck talking with himself and breaking a cup(unintentionally of course).i wonder why.i have to close my eyes or else he will think he waked me when am I this nice?maybe not being with him change me made me more lacking .what the hell am I saying ? am not a missy pleasant I am rude, loud and I like complaining and discussions.

**Beck**

-BECK!what the fuck?

So maybe I wake her up.

-I ammm sorryyyyyyy jadeyyyyy iiii diiidn´t meannn toooo wakeeeee youuuu upppp

are you talking to me like I am def?

-aren´t you?it seems like

-BECK! YOU´RE CROSSING THE LIMIT!

-and what are you gonna do about it?

-you will see

I see her trying to get up and yelling in pain

Jade! Stay in bed!you are not healed yet

-you stay In bed I am gonna have a little chat with miss stupid vega

-what is wrong with you?are you insane?

-well kind of but no I am not gonna talk to her today I just want to make sure you care

The last part was a whisper but I still hear it.

-I care-I whispered back

she looked at me amazed and started going out the door

-jade,jade where are you trying to go?

-school what do you think?

-in those conditions?

-do I have the right to chose others?i don´t think so.

-Wait I am coming with you! Are you going to school with blood all over you?

-no I am coming home take a shower change clothes take some damn pain-killers and put on some new clothes do you wanna come?fine but no talking

-what get you so pissed suddenly?

-nothing I am in pain and not in a good kind of it hurry up you have to drive.

-dah –I said to myself

Jade started singing some random song very good for signal

"I hate everything about you why do I love you?you hate everything about me why do you love me?"

I don´t think that is about us ,at least I hope is not .

**Jade**

As beck drive he is always looking at me I swear if we have a car accident and we are not dead I will punch him in the face .hard

-STOP STARING AT ME AND DRIVE FASTER!

-calm down god can´t I look at my gorgeous girlfriend?

- as you drive no and I am not you girlfriend!

-you are my girlfriens jade

-no I am not you have stupid tori and I am not a concubine.

-a what?

-a paramour a lover whatever.

-jade you know why I am with tori don´t you?

-yeah no need to be reminded .

-so, you are not a lover .

-but I am not you girlfriend

-So what are you to me?

-how am I supposed to know?

-you´re the one who doesn´t want to be my girlfriend.

-Do you know what beck?just shut up and park I will be out soon.

up.

-don´t tell me what to do.

-love you jade.

-whatever .

she said as closing the door

**jade**

sometimes I think beck is stupid honestly doesn´t he knows that I am not a prude that I don´t pretend to be someone else that I don´t wanna be hidden.

O my god! I barely can´t walk that bitch is so dead ! she thinks that I am scared of her?hell shes the one who should be scared when these wound heal I will beat the shit out of her I have fur guns illegal's that I don´t know how to use (lie) but my dad hide them I don´t know where anyway I still have my best friends…scissors

But for now I am just gonna take a shower and relax with the hot water.

**Beck**

Jade is so angry today I don´t know if it is just the pain of something else maybe she doesn´t feel right being closer to me as I am with tori.

**Me**

After forty five minutes jade finally came out hair completely wet ,dressed with a black pants, a white shirt who said don´t blame me in big black letters and a black style motard coat.

**Beck**

-Hey feeling better? I hope she is in a better mood

Are you ok? you are kind of stagger

-I am fine as an unicorn in a cotton candy world .

-jade?

-yeah cuttie pie of mine?

-how many pain-killers have you taken?

-not too much just one or two or three or four who cares I am the queen of world wow!

O god she is climbing the car –jade come here

-no you can´t tell me what to do

-so don´t come down

-beck reverse psochylogy is not gonna work on me

-reverse what?

-psochylogy

-don´t you mean psychology?

-probably yeah.

-c´mon we are gonna be late for school.

-I don´t wanna go to school I wanna be a mermaid

-fine- I climb to top of the car and pick her bride style

-beck put me down,now!

-jade be quiet!

-PUT ME DOWN!

-fine but be silent or I put duct tape in your mouth

-nooooooooooo!please don´t I don´t like it taste bad

-have you ever tasted it?

-of course didn´t you?

-no I guess I am weird

-yeah you are a completely weirdo .

-whatever you say jade.

-beck and jade,jade and beck bade jeck

-what are you saying?

-Or couple name silly.

-so now we are a couple?

-no who said that?

-you did

-no I did not

-this is gonna be a very long day-

-!Yey!

* * *

Thank you people for the reviews it mean a lot to know that I exist .and to know that you actually care about my story really thank you

So I have started a game it´s like I write the name or a piece of the chorus of a song in the text and you have to guess first(S) to guess it can do a scene for my history something like a piece of a conversation or a confrontation of drama or comedy can be between jade/beck jade/tori beck/tori any doubt ask it on reviews of course I will give you a hint .the one for this chapter is:is a line of jade.

Hope you guess it

ps. _**You have to say the name of the song and the artist**_

one more thing do you think that beck and jade are well characterized?

Tori of course is meaner but the others I like honest opinions

One more things do you think this chapter is better worse the same I will really like to know.

Well,I See you soon.


	6. Some New Discovers

**Tori**

O my god yesterday i exaggerated too much.I returned to see if she was still alive but she wasn´t there anymore .who have take her away?

The ones who care anyway are Cat and Beck… him it was Beck for shore haaaaaaaaaaaaa! (very angry scream) what is happening to me?i must confess that I feel like a jade deserve this doesn´t she?

She is always mean and a cool-blooded bitch.i am so much better than her .why can´t beck see that?i am freaking out what if she died ? I never wanted anyone to die just get them scared and do what I want them to do.

**Beck**

Finally we are in school and jade has already calm down a little bit but not very still is a lot out of the planet right any teacher sees her likes this probably thinks that she is in drugs or something like that, excepting of course sikowitz but he is a lunatic so what´s the big difference for him? I think I prefer jade when she is mean that like this I can´t even say a word to her without her starting to laugh she looks like the cheerleader who almost made me lost her ok I am the one guilty I shouldn't let them distracted me .

**Jade**

Theworld is so beautiful so pink and colorful there´s cat ccccccccaaaatttttttttttt!

She runaway why ?what did I do now? Let me see the last bad thing that I remember is being cutting her pink high-heels but she has forgiving me so what's the problem?i wanna know!

I´m gonna cry and make tantrum beeeckkkkk! Cooomeee heeereeee why he doesn´t come?beck come here don´t runaway you too come here please! he left…. with tori why?i wanna cry !o the janitor´s closet is perfect! Who cares if I skip school?oh that´s right no one

**Me**

Jade walk carefully to the janitor´s closet and did what se always do when she feels pain turn on the ipod and in extreme cases inflict pain ….cutting

**Jade**

So I gonna stay here all day crying I wanna let out my pain without let anyone see me is already enough embarrassing when I cried in front of does this happen to me?then I saw my friends scissors what if I kill myself everyone will be happy beck probably end up falling up for tori ,cat will be closer to Robbie again without being scared of nothing Andre will get closer to beck again is perfect

**Me**

Jade started making a cut in the vertical or her all arm starting in her wrist until something hit her (mentally)

Jade

If i die that bitch win´s beck no way!o my god I need a band-aid. I am feeling dizzy not again I have to stay up

For myself and for beck

**Me**

Jade slowly almost crawling walk to the nurse blood coming out god knows where leaving almost a track from janitor´s closet to nurse office .

**Jade**

I am almost there when I stop to here someone talking in some room near me.

-we can´t do this.

-don´t you mean you can´t?

-tori I may not like jade too much but she doesn´t deserve this

-who cares what you thinks andré?

-myself

-like that is really important. look or you help me making beck like me or I don´t need to tell the consequences again do i?

-tori, control yourself all this for a guy?

-is not a guy ,is the guy .

-yeah and in a year maximum you will be dumping him and what for? In that time jade will be dead killed for you, cat will be in a deep depression, Robbie probably had kill himself, I am lost and beck poor beck never gonna get trough it.

-that´s what you think I am always here for you guys

-yeah that's exactly what this looks like.

-it could be if you forget about that hideous jade.

I fell anger building up inside

-ei!jade is not a bad person.

-of course she Is not.

-you don´t know nothing about her

Thank you Andre for defended me.

-I know exactly what I need to.

-do you? Do you know that when beck meet jade she was in a deep depression at the point of killing herself by cutting her wrists and taking a full box of antidepressants? Do you know that from fifth grade until seven grade jade had a serious problem physical and for that everyone made fun of her that because of that she couldn´t breathe at night ? And that at the same time she had to deal with one of her mother depressions which her mother tell her openly that it was her fault? And this is not all beck only told me this because he said that the others jade ask him for not tell anyone jade doesn´t know that I know but I care a lot about her.

-what kind of problem physical?

-is a weird name

-WHAT?

-scoliosis

-what´s that?

-you spine turns in to a s

-ouch

**(p.s. this is not a invented disease if you want to you can go to wikipédia see what this is to understand better)**

-yeah

-but who cares?she still deserve this

-does she ?tori looks inside your heart and see if this is what you really wanna do

-yes it is she deserve this

-what did she do to you that make her deserve this?

-honestly?

-of course

-don´t talk like that to me I have you in my hand

-fine just say

-well she have beck,a better eyes,dress better and thanes of stuff

-tell me that you are kidding.

-no.i still have a scar for her boot when she throw me from that chair

-well now she has several scars for you stab her

-how do you know about that?

-please no on hates het that much to stab her.

-not that how do you know that she was stabbed?

-well I I don´t know.

-it was beck wasn´t it?

-no

-André I have my gun right here

-calm down fine I saw beck taking her out of school and she was wounded it looked like stab marks

-HAAAAAAAAAAA!(another very angry scream)

-he is so dead

Please don´t hurt him I said before felling something grab me and falling a sleep.

Beck

I leave jade because tori almost push me to the classroom .there I saw that neither jade or andré were in class .five minutes later tori get a text and ask to go to the bathroom and haven´t go back yet. Is already morning brake .and about jade where is she?

Jade

When I wake up I was in nurse office and a very worried sikowitz next to me

Haaaa I scream in pain

-jade finally you wake up .

-get me some pain killers

-take these .don´t you wanna know how you are here?

-I know how. I think I pass out and probably you have found me and brought me here.

-yeah what happen to you?

-I was cutting something and I tripped and probably something jabbed me

-something like a scissor?

-probably.

-well lucky you .you don´t need a blood transfusion .nurse had already band-aided that and some others that seem a little old but not really much what happen?

-I fall from the stairs of my house. I am a really good liar I always have lies ready to say

-I really don´t believe

-well too bad is the truth.

-fine. Today you are dismissed from classes .do you have anyone who can take you home?

-I will walk is not far from here

-are you sure?

-yeah .i´m fine

-ok but be careful .if you start feeling just call someone or call school ok?

-ok thank you sikowitz.

-I have to go .bye

-yeah whatever

-I need to get out of here

**Me**

Slowly more than before jade made her way out of school when she was almost outside she heard someone calling her name

**Beck**

Finally I found her

-jade,jade –why she isn´t responding?

-jade I try again I shake her a little I hear something a slaped me

-what the hell?

Then I looked into her eyes and I saw tears of pain

-jade what´s wrong?

-what´s not wrong?

-what happened to your arm?

-I fall

-seriously?do you think I believe that?

-whatever leave alone i´m going home

-wait I take you home

-no you stay here I don´t need your help

-what did I do now?

-you leave were my reason to live and you left me.

-don´t you know why?

-Yeah I promise me one thing and I could end all this .

-what?you think you can stop tori?

-yeah is easier that I tought.

-what do I have to do?

-just promise that you will never fall in love with tori

-of course not I love you.

-You can´t love me no one does

-jade c´mon I care Andre cares so as cat

**Jade**

After he said that Andre words hit me like a drum" I care about her"- he was probably just trying to convince tori to stop this madness.

-no one cares and I rather that way.

-how is this way better?

-this way I can end this torture only hurting myself without hurting anyone else.

-what are you talking about? He said as trying to get me in the car.

-Fine I enter the car.

-so what are you talking about? Only hurting yourself?

-O nothing. Just saying.

-ok do you wanna go your home?

-yeah .but hurry up

-how you like jade.

**Me**

after five minutes of awkward silence they finally get jade house

**jade**

–thanks for taking me home but even my grandma can drive faster and she is almost blind.

-I know .tomorrow I will talk with you.

you tomorrow

-I love ..

-shush don´t said it.

-but why…?

-Bye beck-I said as walking in house

**Beck**

Jade is all weird today I don´t pushed to talk with her because I know that she still in pain because of yesterday and she had a wounded in her wrist I hope that had really tripped.i have already miss lunch time so i'm coming home and put my sleep in day.

**Tori**

After my talk with André I started looking for Beck just to tell him that Jade will pay, every time that he help her she will pay.i couldn´t find him I know that yesterday I take jade home or to the hospital if he went to the hospital they will ask him if he knows who did that to her. He is not that he just took her only that.i can´t find him so I will talk with him tomorrow .but that doesn´t mean that I will be less pissed.i hate him, I hate her, I hate all of them!

* * *

Hey what´s up people? This is the longest chapter a have write I really need to know your opinions or else I will stop writing again.i mean it.i am not blackmailing or anything but I need to know that someone is reading .if that doesn´t happen why am I writing this it make no sense right?. Again I made the game of the song the hint for this chapter is :tori said it and a bonus hint is: (ruffs, ruffs) is in the beginning of the chapter .

See you soon

r&R


	7. Everyone Understands

**jade**

soon i get in the house i crack again . am i crying this much?i look like a pregnat women.i look around to see if anyone is home of course if they care if i want to kill myself or some bitch wants to make me suffer until i die . this sounds like saw high school version.i look at my wrist to see the band-aid i pull that off and look again .still are here my old ones yeah i´m a fucked up person .when i was 13 i started to refuse that i was growing up and blaming everything on me so i started cutting to calm down .i always waited until i was in bed to cut me that way i will think about the pain and no about my misery that´s why i love some pain so much it calms me down.i still do it sometimes but i´m older now and i have to start acting like that . beck was the one who made me stop and he knows all the reasons why i started doing that but besides that he doesn´t know anything about me .i prefer that way everyone has the right to secrets right?i mean i think beck tells me everything he has problems too his parents used to fight a lot because of his choices but now that his dad sees that beck can be a famous actor is all supportive .hipocrisy i never stand that why people want to be something they are not?i rather being call emo,goth or freak that being something i´m not but in these days anyone gets that not even my freaking mother accepts me by what i am.

know i realise i´m standing in the middle of my living room rambling.i´m gonna take some pills to sleep or something who makes me forget this all week and go to bed .i serious can´t take this anymore i´m gonna have a panic attack if this doesn´t end soon.

**me**

with this jade get up stairs put some pj´s on and started drifting into the sleep land.

**_beck_**

i just waked up but i´m still tired i´m just gonna do something to get me sleeply. let´s make a resume of my week:

i stoped my ex-girlfriend who i love to death for killing herself

my current psycho girlfriend (this gave me chills down my spine) attacked my ex-girlfriend and let her to die alone

i haven´t talk with anyone besides jade and tori for the last 5 days

i can´t sleep a whole night because i only think in a way of puting tori in jail or kill her whatever sounds better and i can´t stop worrying about my ex-kind of-girlfriend sanity and i think i´m starting to lose my own.

i can only talk with my bests friends when the crazy is around

well is going pretty good so far .thank god tomorrow is saturday holly blessed weekend.

**tori**

so jade went home again and beck wasn´t anywhere to be found .you got to be kidding me did he seriously take her home again?but this time i didn´t do anything what happen?ha like i care.i need to talk with beck tomorrow i´m gonna land foot on his house (or r.v.) and not leaving until he talks with me if i live that means i went jade´s house hehe (evil smirk)

**andré**

some crazy stuff is happening i always was a calm person who cared for my friends why did i have to been put into this if i know this by now i will never get closer to tori in my fact i think i will runaway from her she has a twisted mind.i mean tones of people hates jade and anyone stabbed her .but i don´t think this is all about beck maybe has some mind problems i´m not jealous or anything hell NO!if i have my ex-girlfriend and my fake girlfriend in a fight because of me i would freak out thank god beck is the more calm of all of us and he seems to be trying to handle the craziness (inside the possible) well enough with this i´m gonna sleep.

**cat**

why *_sniff_* can´t i *_sniff*_ talk with _*sniff_* jadey? huahuahua** (ps i don´t know what to put to make her sound she is crying but she is)** i think *_sniff sniff_* i hate tori! HA i have never *_sniff_* hate anyone _*sniff sniff_* in my life.i can´t *_sniff sniff_* even talk with robbie or andré or even beck *_sniff*_without being scared *_sniffff_*I WANT JADE BACK I DON´T MIND if IS SHE CUT ALL MY PINK CLOTHES EVERYTHING IS BETTER THAN THIS .

**robbie**

what is going on lately? ever since jade and beck broke up everyone is sad and tori looks like jade but freak version she is always making sarcastic answers and always staring at beck she looks like a fan girl or something is anoying because in jade we have always meet her like this and i know that her life wasn´t easy i really don´t know her story but i have heard that she has been trough some kind of problems and why did jade stopped hanging out with us?is not like i love her company but i think i actually miss her and cat is always sad without jade they are ou were really best friends well enough sad things c´mon rex let´s go sleep

**rex**

shut up you sissy!

* * *

i´m back!yeah i know i only said i was updating when i had 10 reviews but my love for writing talk louder and some words of encouragement .i don´t know if anyone reads this but if you do YOU ARE AWESOME!(also i´m writing this at 3:30 am so is better )i am happy today so i make you happy too .at least i hope i do... anyway review

see you soon


	8. Not Home On Saturday

**beck**

i wake up with the sound of someone pushing and kicking my door first i thought it was jade but no it can ´t . NO ! ! why tori ?everything but her!damn

-LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PSYCHO!

-beck are you here?_yep is her_.

-no at 7 am on a saturday i´m landing on the moon and creating the cure for cancer!_geez i sound like jade but with tori there is no way i can i have a good mood_

-beck don´t talk with me like that you know what i can do!

-just go home i´m trying to sleep!

-no i´m not leaving until i talk with you

-aren´t we talking_?more like yealling but still_

-you know what i mean you dumbass let me in.

-NO ! leave me alone

-fine but i´m not going home

-so stay there until you fall

-no i´m not staying here i´m going another Place don´t you wanna know where?

-like i really care that you have to go painting your hair or something

-no actually if you don´t talk with me i´m gonna visit a friend of you!

-say hy to him for me.

-is not a him is a her.

-why are you visiting cat?

-is not cat

-so who the hell... NO TORI STOP!fine come in i can let her go to jade´s house.

-good boy now let me in.

-wait i´m gonna put some clothe on

-no need to i´m your girlfriend remember?

-unfortunaly yeah.

-shut up and LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!

-fine!-i said already with a shirt and a jeans. she is lucky that i don´t hit girls or else right now she will be in an ambulance on her way to hospital

so what do you have to say that can´t wait to monday?

-i know what you did

-and that was?

-that you take jade home . TWICE !

-so if i did?

-you are not even trying to deny it?

-no .you told me to break up with her that´s what i did.

-also i told YOU TO TOTALLY DESPISE HER!

-if you saw someone almost drowing in there own blood what would you do?ha tori would you just leave them there to die?

-please we both know that that wasn´t the reason why you did it.

-maybe not but i will do it at every other person.

-would you?

-of course!

-so if you saw me on the floor full with blood you will bring me here and take care of me?

-well... _say no say no just say freaking hell no i hate you i will even punch you harder ..._yes_ WHAT THE FUCK BRAIN? you cowar_d

-oh i know that you loved me even if don´t show it that´s cool i know that you spent more than 2 years with that bitch is natural that she..

-HEY!SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BICTCH!JADE IS ONE OF THE MOST AWESOME PERSONS I HAVE MET AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT?IF I SAW YOU LIKE I SAW JADE I WILL FINISH KILLING YOU I HATE YOU YOU ARE A FREAKING PSYCHO WHO BELONGS TO A MENTAL HOUSE AND KNOW WHAT GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY R.V. AND NEVER COME BACK GO KILL HERSELF IS THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT YOU CAN DO!AND WHY DON´T YOU JUST KILL ME AND LET EVERYONE ELSE BE FREE?

-you still don´t get do you?

-I DON´T GET WHAT?

-i don´t wanna make you suffer you silly i love you.i wanna make her suffer because she knew that we were mean to be together and she slip us apart.

-WHAT THE HELL?she was already with me when you first get in hollywood arts

-yeah but that kiss that we share wasn´t just a stage kiss and you know it was the beginning of our relationship .

-wait then why did you help jade get me back when she broke up with me?

-because i knew that i needed to gain some trust with her and we weren´t good enough to be together . jade was our support

-our support?

-yeah do you know when a baby wants to learn to walk neds his parents help?but after some practise and time he learns how to walk on his own ? that was what happen with parents are babies support jade was ours and that´s why we are mean to be together . she said puting her hands on my hair.

-WHAT?THAT DOESN´T EVEN MAKE SENCE!GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY COOL.

-bye sweettie see you monday

-OUT!

o god i´m not like this i am the calm guy.i´m going crazy .i need to stop this now.

**jade**

i wake up with the sound of yelling ...my parents of course

-this is all your fault!if you were a better father she won´t turn out this way!

-so you are a very god mother?what mother spents day without even saying a word to her only child

i´m sick of this so i decide to go out

-both shut the fuck up . you both suck at being a parent . now i´m out

-come here young lady thas is no way of talking with your parents

-dad serious stop talking, the only 5 minutes that you don´t spent working or with your lover pissing me of?

yeah mom big surprise my dad is a pimp ... well bye

i said walking trough the door.i know my dad cheats on my mom for years now. that was not very hard to find out i mean , never home , always fighting and also the lipstick marks on his jacket helped. i think my mom also know it but she rathers spend her time arguing that losing her spa´s visits and over expencive dresses.

now where am i going?

i can go over beck´s .no miss pshyco is probably there but still i need to talk with beck about her o the irony. shit i haven´t taked any pain killers stupid parents!well i guess i will just keep walking until i reach somewhere.

**robbie**

hello day!saturday my favorite day of the week rex c´mon lets go out

-no shut up and let me sleep

-fine but i´m going for a walk

-go and don´t come back

-right in the heart

rex is so mean sometimes i wanna rip his head off but then he is my best friend even if he treats bad .something like jade . maybe i can go over cat house and try to cheer her up but i think she will only cheer up when jade and her talk i´m gonna ask her why she doesn´t speak with jade or anyone speeks with each other and then maybe we can´t go for a walk

**andré**

i need to speak with jade and beck.i mean tori thinks i´m with her on this . man,,my life is upside down i really could use someone to talk to right now.i will just walk around here to see if i clarify my mind

**beck**

boy,the thing with tori really get me pissed off i need to chill . but here i only remeber her or my jade i keep saying my because i know that soon i will be with her again i will have her sweet coffee taste lips and her cold hands and her beautiful blue eyes . they are blue as ice but inside they burn like fire . no i´m tuning into a girl!jade do you see what you do to me?anyway i need to get out of here i will just take a walk around the corner

* * *

that´s it . can you guess what will happen next? what .that .suposed. to. mean.

thanks for the reviews i know i made mistakes but most of them are those cuts on the words still i´m trying to fix them.

see you soon


	9. I Have Miss You

Two awesome video clips I love: papercut-linkin park and sweet sacrifice-evanescence they are kind of creepy (why I love them) but both songs are awesome just to let you know if you like nu-metal or alternative metal or rap-metal or gothic-metal or creepy or whatever it is .

THANK YOU! For the people who reviewed .and the people who didn´t one question –why didn´t you review? Each review makes my day so much better. Is one minute for you and a day for me .fair enough? .Anyway pretty please review and now to the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Beck**

So where am I going? Well I need to talk with André so I will just give him a call to meet me at that park in front of his house (pretend that there is a park)

I pull out my phone and dialed André's number after 3 rings he answered

-hey

_-hey_

-what´s up?

-_nothing much_

-cool, listen I need to talk with you

_-really so do I, I was just thinking about calling you._

-so five minutes in front of your house?

_-yeah see you soon._

-bye

Let´s go; I hope André imagination to write songs will help me to find a plan.

**Jade**

Where should I go?

Oh, I remember that time in the last summer that beck and I went to some park it was kind of nice

**_Flashback_**

- Beck where are we going?

- You will see

- Why are we going to André's house?

- is not André home.

- Good, I was thinking that you wanted to make a picnic in his house.

- Ha-ha well is not such a ridiculous idea but let´s go we are almost there

- Beck tell me where we are goi...

Wow this is awesome - I whispered amazed

it is in front of us are some little kids playing in the sand underneath huge trees filled with different kind of fruits, more there forward is an old couple cuddling sitting in a wood bench sitting by a lake that is reflecting the light of the high sun with a soft breeze passing by. A dream, a fantasy is what it seems so unreal not rough like real life, soft and comfy…we started walking and I saw some boys playing football and a group of friends talking and entering a little boat that was in the lake boarder. This looked so pacific, so calm, so relaxing...

- So, do you like it?

- Yes, is beautiful.

- I knew that not even Jade West could not like this.

- Oh really?

- Of course, I know you too well

- dream on... Beck, dream on

- Just enjoy it ok? c´mon

- Lead the way!

**_End flashback_**

it was nice day I miss those days where I did not even care that my parents hated me or were always fighting or miss stupid Vega it was just I and Beck in our perfect world in those days I didn´t even complained when he was super sappy , so many memories ruined …

oh , I am here I was so lost in thoughts I didn´t even noticed, o my god my body hurts so much I have to sit down.. Wow there isn´t anyone here weird usually this is crowded. Oh well I will just sit under some tree and chill. That what I need right now

**Robbie**

-Cat open up is Robbie!

Ugghh- I groan in frustration here I am trying to get cat out of her room. Her mother let me in and practly begged me to get her out of the house.

-Cat c´mon I will give you a new stuffed animal please for me?

- Really? I heard a sweet voice saying

- yes just please open the door

-Kay-kay she says slowly opening the door

- Cat, finally. Cat what is happening to you? Why are you always sad and in your room? This is not like you please tell me. What is wrong? Maybe I can help.

-I don´t know Robbie .didn´t tori tell you?

- tell me what?

-Oh, I guess you were saved …oh- she sighed

- Cat please tell me what is wrong .I promise I will give you thousand stuffed animals and much bibble as you want and...

-BIBBLE, BIBBLE GIVE ME MY BIBBLE! She screamed in cat´ish voice

-this is my cat! Let´s go

- Where are we going?

- Out .let´s go for a walk.

- Why?

- Because I wanna spend time with you and be with you… well is half true but I couldn´t exactly tell her that her mom practically begged me to get her out of here could I?

- Oh okeydokey

- Where do you wanna go? I asked already leaving by front door nodding at her mother who was giving me a thank –you-so-much look

- Don´t know

- Well about that park where we went to last year. That one with a lake.

- do you mean the one with those cute little boats?

- Yeah it should be that.

- I know where that is!

- do you still remember?

- Yah is close André house

- O yeah let´s go then.

Cat listen I wanna talk with you seriously for a second.

-Ooooookkkayy whatty?

-What is going on?

-Where? I wanna see what is going...?

-Cat I mean with Tori and Jade and Beck and…i-I... I was tripping on the words sweet Robbie

- You really don´t know?

- No I really don´t know.

She looked at me and sighed what it looked like the thousand time today

Tell me Cat what is happening?

-Well where should I start?

And she started she told me everything and by every word I heard I was getting more pissed, disgusted and shocked at Tori. Poor Jade and Beck how much they should be suffering. She told me all of it how Tori threatened her how she manipulated beck how she was so fake from the first day I couldn´t hear her saying how much everyone was suffering by tori cruelty. And I was here during the all-time know nothing.

-WHY?! I said punching a garbage bin.

-I-I d-don´t know Robbie I'm sorry- she answered sobbing

-No I am sorry, I am the guy, I should protect you, I should had known, I mean I am your boyfri…. I mean best friend- I answered blushing.

- There is nothing we can do.

- No! It has to be something, anything I don´t know what but it has to.

- Robbie… she said looking at me scared

- I-I am sorry cat let´s forget this now ok? Let´s just relax look at that tree is huge

- O yeah speaking of big things once my brother …

This is the Cat I know and love .yeah she is my muse I am trying to ask her on a date but why should her date me? I am a loser she is beautiful …

…and then he choked and turned blue hahaha he looked like a balloon.

-I bet he did, well should we go ma ´lady?

- Hihi she giggled –yes my kind sir.

**Beck**

Where is he? It already passed 25 minutes

-Beck, Beck here!

-finally what were you doing?

- My nanny...

-wait…, I think I rather not know

- Ok let´s talk and walk at the same time ok?

- So what I wanted to say to you is that listen tori may not be who you think she is.-i said trying to make myself clear.

-what do you mean?

-listen the truth is that I am not with her because I like her. I am with her because…

- I know Beck, unfortunally, I know

-You-you do? I asked shocked.

-yes and just to say I am so sorry how much you and jade are suffering. And by the way is she okay? You know since what happen on the other day

-you also know that?

-yeah I saw you guys living the school you were carrying jade she was bleeding pretty bad and her clothes all trash.. Man I still don´t believe tori was capable of doing something like this

-neither do I well we are here do you wanna sit somewhere

-look at that tree there is only a girl there and a couple next to it and is pretty huge .maybe we can go there?

-yeah sure but what did you wanted to say to me?

- Just …is that…tori think that I am with her in this crazy plan and … maybe...Maybe she made you think that. That…I am

-NO! Never, André you are my best friend I know will never do something like this to me...

-I know is just Tori was also a good person at our eyes and how she turned to be I will understand if you had your doubts with me.

-André Tori fool us all but I am not ingenuous I knew you even before Hollywood arts man we are pals.

-thanks man. Just thanks

-no prob. Wait those over there aren´t cat and Robbie and…JADE?

-yeah I think they are. Do you want to go over there?

-I guess it will be good being together as a group again.

-ok. CAT! Over here

Three seconds later a read-head pushing an afro-hair dude were in front of us

-HEY!

-Hi –what´s up?

-so guys what are you doing here? Asked the over-excited red-haired girl.

-you know just chilling. André answered

-cool we are walking Robbie was so sweet he went to my house and almost begged me to get out of there wasn´t Robbie?

-i-i- yeah admitted Robbie red as cat´s hair

-hahaha really? I and André said looking at each other.

-yeah isn´t he sweet?

-Super sweet hahaha –we answered again

-anyway Cat, do you know why is jade here? I asked

-where is she? Where is Jadeyy?

-right there in that tree I answered pointing at the huge tree we saw minutes ago.

-let´s go there hahaha race ya guys!

-Cat we are too old for…oh whatever 3 , 2 , 1 , go! André exclaimed like a little kid

After 10 seconds running we tried to touch the huge tree at the same in the mess we only end up tripping on each other's and falling to the ground making a huge BAM! Sound

-What the hell? I heard a known voice asking

Beck , Cat, André, ROBBIE?

-hum hey?I asked embarrassed

-JADEY!

-hi Cat-Jade answered helping her getting up

-ooww! She screamed as pulling cat

-JADE! Are you ok?

-yeah fine just sore

-you don´t seem fine

-I M FINE! ugh anyway what are you doing here?

- I and Robbie come to see the boats, didn´t we?

-So Robbie asked you out?

-like a date? No don´t be silly he doesn´t like me in that way...sadly...

-yeah Cat I'm sure he doesn´t –Jade answered and us 3 started laughing with confused looks from cat and a huge blush from Robbie.

-ok and what about you two?

-Us? I answered looking at André and me separately

-no Santa Claus and Easter bunny! Jade answered amused

-well we are you know chilling and relaxing...

-oh -she said

-J-Jade can I talk with you, like in private?Robbie suddenly asked

-humm …ok

They pushed themselves away from us until they though we couldn´t heard them

-what do you think Robbie wants to say to jade?

-I don´t know –both answered me

**With Robbie and jade**

**Jade**

-J-Jade listen what I wanna say is that. I'm sorry

-you are sorry for what?

- I only find out today what is happening with Tori and you and I am so sorry because I only though that you didn´t hang with us because you were jealous because Beck broke up with you for Tori. I never knew what Tori was been doing. I am so sorry for being such a bad friend. I wanna help you ending this mess. And who knows I end up being helpful and we really end up as good friends. Ok? He asked kind of scared of my reaction

After hearing that I did something I never thought I will ever do in my life. I hugged him

-R-Robbie thank you

We smiled at each other

-Your welcome

**Cat and the guys**

**Beck**

OH MY GOD! All three of us said at the same time that was the Jade West I know hugging someone by her free will worse offering a hug? Suddenly I felt jealous of Robbie he was hugging her. And I was here looking like a kid at an ice-cream in a hot day of summer.

-What´s happening-I snapped from nothing

-dude chill they are just talking

-yeah and hugging!

-calm down will you?

-fine. I answered mad.

**Robbie and jade**

**Jade**

-We should go back and enough mushy stuff.

-Yeah-he answered still smiling –I'm glad we work things out and again I am so sorry

-ei is ok everything is good now or let´s hope

-ok now we should really go back because Beck looks like he was gonna explode

-who cares? We are friends

-now we are

Weird friends with… Robbie

-no rex today?

-never again. Only home

-I'm so proud .I answered sarcastically

-hey is hard ok? Soon I will really leave him for good

-whatever I said starting walking again to the tree where we began our afternoon.

-Jadey? The little red-head called me with a serious posture and voice

-yeah Cat? What is happening now for her to be so serious?

-I wanna a hug.

- Oh Cat! I said laughing softly

-me too

- And me- the other 2 boys answered

- GROUP HUG! Robbie yelled

-no, no c´mon haaa!You are crashing me guys!

-we are BACK! Yelled my kitty Cat she makes me so soft uggh

-yes lil´red we are back-André answered with a glow on his eyes

-where did we go? Is good to let go the strong posture of the day-a-day and just loose still me the bad-ass jade west the feared girl on school but now I am Jade west the normal girl with her friends .they make me forget the problems my parents, my pain,her,everything…

- Yey! Can we go swim on the lake now? Cat asked with puppy eyes

- You are unique Cat, unique…

-what´s that supposed to mean?

-and a bipolar too I whispered

-Nothing cats, nothing -Beck answered for me.

-Ok kitty Cat let´s go but NO RUNNING!

-boo! She answered like a child in a tantrum.

- is good to have you back guys-Robbie said

-Is good to be back –the 4 of us answered eyeing each other

* * *

I know you are probably sick of author´s notes in the end of the chapters but I always have something to say .just to say tell me you real opinion on this if you hate it tell me don´t lie like I love it omg! And you hate it .Like the awesome Kurt Cobain said "I rather being hate for what I am that loved for what I am not". Well in this case is a story but whatever. Again I'm sorry for any kind of grammar mistake you can point that out too if you find any. Or any suggestions. SPEAK YOUR MIND! I command you!

Potatoes and awesome music for everyone!

See you soon


	10. Things Need To Get Better

**Jade**

-hey guys do you wanna come over my place and we can order a few pizzas?

- What about your parents? Robbie asked .oh my dear Robert there so many stuff you still don´t know about me.

-I doubt they are home

-why? He asked

-my dad is probably with his lo...working and my mom with friends.

-don´t you think that weird?

-Nah I'm used to it by now- I said trying to make him drop the subject

-really? Were they always like this?

-dude, are we playing 21 questions about what my parents do? I DON´T CARE what they do or where they are ok ? so do you guys wanna come over or not? I answered already mad and angry.

-jade calm down, Robbie is just curious-beck said

-NEVER tell a girl to calm down it only makes it worse!-I answered even more mad that before

-hihihi is true-cat said giggling

-jade I'm sorry if you don´t wanna talk about your parents is cool.-Robbie said almost scared

-let´s just forget this ok? So pizzas?

-Yeah-the 4 answered

-so do you guys wanna go now or first go home change?

-I think we rather go home-André stated

when you arrive we order the food. See you soon

-Bye-they answered already turning back home

-and you cat?

-can I change in your house?

-yeah but what is wrong with yours?

-nothing is just I have been there too much time lately and I really… miss you.

-oh cat ok fine let´s go then.

-humm cat?

-Yeah?

-You have to help me walk home-I answered totally embarrassed

-why? What happen? Oh the tori thing... she answered looking at the floor

-how do you know about that?

-I can´t say

-tell me cat

-no

-tell me or else I will cut your Mr. Giraffe with my super-big scissors

-NO! He is rare!

-so tell me

-o-ok it was t-tori she showed me an h-huge knife with b-blood and a picture of y-you on the floor and I…she answered me sobbing

-ei is ok, I am ok, she will get what she deserves I promise- she will

-you are my bffe you know that don´t you?

-you're what?

-my best friend forever and ever.

-this generation is lost... I answered with an old lady voice

-do you see jadey? Why aren´t you like this all the time?

-nah that´s too much for gets annoying being happy all the time

-but I'm happy all the time

-and did you see what you become?

-WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

-ugh cat stop yelling and help me.

-oh right sorry ok hang on my arm careful careful care...

-CAT STOP SAYING CAREFULL.I KNOW I HAVE TO BE CAREFUL!

-humm sorry let´s go care… Humph she closed her mouth with her hand in the end

-good girl.

I hanged my right arm on her left shoulder trying to walk the most normal possible but with cat is impossible she was walking slower that and old man with a cane who was now passing by us.

You know you can walk normal right?

-no you have boo-boos and walking normally will make them worse.

-And walking like this is torture c´mon Cat move it-I said pushing her arm

-Jade wait up! You gonna hurt yourself.

-No I WO haaa –numb, pain, numb, floor agonizing pain

-Jade, jade answer me please jade- I heard a crying voice calling

-I-I am o-ok-I whispered trying to disguise the pain it was burning me inside strong I have to fight much...

- No you are not .c´mon get up wait I help you. You can´t walk home jade so let´s just call bec...

-NOOO! Don´t call him cat please I'm begging you-am I sounding too ridiculous? Pain is good but this much I c-can´t take it

-But jadey

-No buts Cat just help me out and everything will be fine ok,I answered trying my best to hide the pain ow the pain so strong I can´t fight it

-o-ok jadey up up up

-i-I am trying ok?

-Jadey...-she whispered with tears on her eyes

-help me hanging on that tree and then we can go

-o-ok

-I'm here you can let go of me I'm fine

- I will be right back jade ok?

-just don´t take too much time I wanna go home .I am in so much pain I can´t see straight but I think she is calling someone or that or pretending her hand is a phone . it will not be the first time

-Cat what are you doing?

-nothing just hearing a voicemail message. Yes we are in the park hurry up- I hear her whisper

-cat?

-is my name

-did you do what I think you did?

-Humm n-no

-CAT why did you do it?

-I'm sorry jade but I can see how much pain you are and I just can´t take it . i can´ t see you suffering this much, c´mon beck should be here soon

-fine but is ONLY taking me and you home and then we keep the plans ok,I am too tired to fight all my strengths are in controlling the pain is just. Too much I can´t hold it …anymore

-YEY! C´mon there is beck-she answered pointing at a car

I CAN´T…..

- JADE, jade, jade no jade –I hear a male voice calling. Is too much...I can´t keep it, I can´t hold it on haaa…black, floor, horrible pain, darkness...

-JADE

**Beck**

No no no no JADE! I screamed to the top of my lungs

-I got you everything is gonna be ok you are ok

-beck? Asked cat crying

-yeah?

-is jade d-dead?

-no of course not she just passed out

-jadeyy

-shh calm down first we need to take her home

-she needs a hospital!

-we can´t they will do questions and you know

-ii can´t do this anymore beck I I just can´t but I DON´T WANNA DIE…-she broke down crying

-no one is gonna die I promise

Let´s go I hold jade bridal style and start walking to my car

-CAT!

-y-yeah?

-c´mon hurry up faster we are home faster we can make jade better

-I´M COMING! She answered me running towards the car

Here I said lying jade on the back seat

-c´mon cat!

-coming!

I´m here, don´t worry jadeyy you are gonna be ok I promise she said getting in the front seat.

I drove faster to jade´s house I think I passed all the red lights and stop signs but jade to be threated and fast too . in 5 minute we wore there

-cat open the car door I am gonna try to open her house door

-no I do that.

-why?

-Because I know where they have a key

-o c´mon you would know that and I wouldn´t

-I'm serious look -she started digging in some front garden rocks

-cat you are not gonna find anythi…

-FOUND IT!

-WHAT? So she tells you where the hidden key is and not me?

-humm sorry? She says innocently

-that doesn´t matters we have to make jade better now

-right so take her to her room can you do it? I mean you are strong and everything but…

-You underestimate my power-I said trying to light up the mood a little bit

-hihihi ok just don´t make jade worse that she is

-fine I said already holding jade in my arms

We made our way to jade´s room in silence I lay her on her bed and started hoping and praying for her to wake up soon

-beck? Why isn´t she waking up?

-i-I don´t know but can you go get some pain killers she will need them when she wakes up

-sure be right back

-jade wake up c´mon nap time is over is me beck I am here c´mon open your eyes for me you can do it I know you can

Nothing

I sighed nothing nothing she is suffering so much that her body refuses to wake up just to prevent her from suffering even more and make her feel more pain and is all my fault is my fault.. My voice started cracking at the end as slowly tears started falled from to my eyes and going down my cheeks

-Jade I am so sorry about everything I know apologize doesn´t change anything people only say that to feel better with themselves and not feel the guilt and the hurted looks of the others just for them to live with their conscience but if the other person is bad hurt broken destroyed he doesn´t stay better he stays the same or even not fair I just wanna her to wake up and tell me she is ok and we will be we will never be ok not until tori is dead or in jail or out of our lives I don´t care I just don´t want to see her she should go rot in hell and die of a slowly and painful death horror movie style she deserves everything and so much more I just hate her so much I wanna kill her with my hands make her suffer Jade Jade …oh Jade i-i am sorry I whispered as more warm tears rolled down my face

-beck?

Is cat she can´t see me like this it will be bad for her fast I run to the bathroom and wash my face but my thoughts stay I'm sorry jade so sorry

-y-yeah?

-I found the meds how many of them should we give her? She asked approaching me holding the box in her right hand and a glass of water in the left

- I think two

-ok now we have to wait until she wakes up

-yeah I whispered sitting in jade bed as cat did the same

After 5 minutes of depressive silence we heard something

A whimper, then another then a high pitched scream

-JADE! I said as she set up fast as light with two big blue eyes wide open looking at me

-you are awake!

-it hurts so much she sobbed I can´t bare it

-take these I promise you would feel better I said giving her the pills and the glass of water

-thanks.

-jadey! Cat screamed happy

-You scared us so much

-I'm sorry she mumbled

-feeling better? I asked

-yeah so are André and Robbie here yet?

-jade you can´t be serious-I said in a serious tone

-what I am feeling better and I don´t want more people to see me as weak

-no one would see you as weak if they knew what happen

-exactly I don´t want anyone to know what happen did you hear me? She said in a super stern voice eyeing me and cat at turns

-Fine -we said in unissol

-good so let´s just start getting things ready movies drinks and that

-what about me and cat do that and you try to sleep?

-beck c´mon stop that I am fine

-please for me jade. Please do me this favor for once

-beck is right you know you need rest

-fine! Both of you are so annoying I . AM . FINE.

-thanks jade I answered kissing her head

-try to sleep ok? We wake you up when they get here

-fine just don´t tell them I was sleeping ok?

-what do you want us to tell them?

-tell them I was taking a shower or something

-Fine sweet dreams snow white-I said like a father to his child

-whatever

Bye I said closing her bedroom door

-So cat ready for work?

* * *

Hey no today I won´t piss you off with huge authors notes just to say I am sorry if this isn´t the best I am writing it at 3:30am so also I am addicted to Hollywood undead (is a band) I have been listening to undead the whole chapter if anyone knows them tell me your favorite song :D just one thing should I write also the dinner or only make like a summary and pass right away to the next day? I will update when I have 11 reviews .is fair isn´t?

Bye by now


End file.
